Photodetectors are an integral part of optical circuits and components (such as emitters, modulators, repeaters, waveguides or fibers, reflectors, resonators, detectors, etc.) and are used for the sensing of electromagnetic radiation. Photoconducting materials, typically semiconductors, have electrical properties that vary when exposed to electromagnetic radiation (i.e. light). One type of photoconductivity arises from the generation of mobile carriers (electrons or holes) during absorption of photons. For semiconducting materials, the absorption of a specific wavelength of light, hence photon energy, is directly proportional to the band gap of the material (Eg=hc/λ, where Eg is the materials band gap, h is Plank's constant (4.136×10−15 eVs), c is the speed of light in a vacuum (2.998×1010 cm/s) and k is the wavelength of the radiation). If the band gap energy is measured in eV (electron Volts) and the wavelength in micrometers, the above equation reduces to Eg=1.24/λk. A photodiode (i.e. p-n diode, p-i-n photodiode, avalanche photodiode, etc.) is the most commonly employed type of photoconductor. Light detection is ideally suited for direct band gap semiconductors such as Ge, GaAs, etc.; however, indirect band gap semiconductors (where an additional phonon energy is required to excite an electron from the valence band to the conduction band), such as Silicon, are also used as photodetectors. Probably the most widely known type of photodetctor is the solar cell, which uses a simple p-n diode or Schottky barrier to detect impinging photons. Besides silicon, most photodetectors do not integrate with current microelectronics technology, usually detect only a specific wavelength (i.e. 1.1 μm for Si, 0.87 μm for GaAs, 0.414 μm for α-SiC and 1.89 μm for Ge), and require multiple detectors to detect a broad band of wavelengths (hence photon energy).
Besides photodiodes, there are other types of photodetectors that do not rely on the generation of current through the excitation of electrons (or holes). One type of such a detector is the bolometer. Bolometers operate by absorbing radiation, which in turn raises the temperature of the material and hence alters the resistance of the material. Bolometers can be constructed from either metallic, metallic-oxides or semiconducting materials. Since bolometers detect a broad range of radiation above a few microns, bolometers are typically thermally stabilized to reduce the possibility of detection of blackbody radiation that is emitted from the detector material, which leads to a high background noise. Another type of non-photo-generated detector is the pyroelectric detector. Pyroelectric detectors operate by sensing induced surface charges that are related to changes in the internal dipole moment generated from temperature shifts in the material.
It is possible for far-IR (Infrared) to visible light detection from individual single-walled nanotubes (SWNTs). Carbon nanotubes possess discrete absorption peaks that correspond to specific photon energies. These absorption peaks directly correlate to the diameter of the carbon nanotube.
Existing micro bolometers utilize vanadium oxide as the element which changes impedance for incoming IR radiation. Typically 2% per degree C. is the highest thermal coefficient of resistance achievable. This performance is limited by 1/f noise and the basic properties of the vanadium oxide film. The VOx based micro bolometer is fabricated on top of the CMOS readout circuit, which provides a cost benefit. There is a need for a detection circuit that provides electrical outputs for sufficient light detection from the nanotube material in the proximity of the predefined region.